Wish Station - Christmas Adventure Team Event
During the team event players cooperate in teams and complete tasks to reach the common goal of collecting Letters to Santa and receiving gifts for them. 'Requirements:' Level 25 'No timers!' Your team has 10 days to complete this quest 'Rewards:' *'Gift 1:' 25 , Santa Claus Mailbox, 45 energy x2 *'Gift 2:' Christmas Kiosk, Tree with an Owl *'Gift 3:' Wish Station (2018 , 2-4 and 1 every 18 hours) Note:' this building gave during the Winter 2017 season. 'The event is divided into 2 stages: ' Stage 1: Team Building= Team Building lasts for 1 day 16 hours. You can either create your own team (you become a captain) or join another team by accepting a request sent to you, or by sending a request to another team captain: 1. If you create your own team, you can send invitations to your friends and accept or decline other players’ requests You can also name your team, which you can edit later if you're not happy with it. *Choose wisely who you accept: once a player joins, they can’t be deleted from the team! *Once your team is full (5/5 members), all the pending requests will be denied. 2. If you send a request to another team, you should wait for acceptance or rejection from a team’s Captain. *You can send up to 5 requests. *You can call off your request if a Captain hasn’t considered it yet. *If you sent several requests, you would join the team which accepted you first. Once you join the team, you can’t leave it! All the other pending requests would be cancelled automatically. '''''Important: Teams of 1 to 5 members are allowed, but the more teammates, the easier collecting Letters to Santa is (the required number of Letters is the same for all the teams, no matter how many members in a team). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on player’s level. Important: If you don’t join a team or create your own before Stage 2 starts, you can’t participate in the Christmas Adventure event. This means that if you choose to play alone, you still must create a team with just yourself as a member of your team. 3. You can check on the progress of your neighbors and their teams, and chat with your own team members. |-|Stage 2: Completing Tasks= Completing Tasks starts immediately after Team Building ends, and lasts for 10 days. The Wish Station is a rare Random Tasks Quest. As this is also a team quest, each team member contributes to the goal of completing the quest and winning the prizes. The object of this quest is to collect 225 Letters to Santa. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on player’s level. sc-wish-station-resident-task-screen1.PNG Sc-wish-station-resident-task-screen2.png sc-wish-station-resident-task-screen3.PNG Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn one Letter to Santa. Once the tasks are completed, you'll get a small reward in addition to the Letter to Santa. *Prize box 1 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 45 Letters to Santa required. *Prize box 2 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 120 Letters to Santa required. *Prize box 3 (Wish Station) requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 225 Letters to Santa required. After you finish helping one citizen, there will be a "cooling off period" before the next task will appear. *Level 1 is 2 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 6 ). *Level 2 is 3 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 9 ). *Level 3 is 4 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 12 . Sc-wish-station-resident-cooling-off.png|Level 1 - 2 hours or 6 sc-wish-station-resident-cooling-off2.PNG|Level 2 - 3 hours or 9 sc-wish-station-resident-cooling-off3.PNG|Level 3 - 4 hours or 12 You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait through another "cooling off period" for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with too). There are 2 prize boxes, and a final prize box with the Wish Station. Each prize box requires a certain number of tasks to be completed to win that prize. The bar in the offer window shows the number of needed Letters to Santa for the current prize. There can be 3 citizens maximum giving out the tasks at the same time in your city. Once your team collects the required number of Letters to Santa, all the team members get rewards! sc-wish-station-3residents.PNG|Prize Box 1 requires 45 Letters to Santa sc-wish-station-prize-box1.PNG|Prize box 1 - claim your reward! sc-wish-station-reward1.PNG|Prize box 1 reward sc-wish-station-3residents-level2.PNG|Prize box 2 requires 120 Letters to Santa sc-wish-station-prize-box2.PNG|Prize box 2 - claim your reward! sc-wish-station-reward2.PNG|Prize box 2 reward sc-wish-station-3residents-level3.PNG|Prize box 3 requires 225 Letters to Santa sc-wish-station-prize-box3.PNG|Prize box 3 - claim your reward! sc-wish-station-reward3.PNG|Prize box 3 reward - Wish Station As a team quest, Playkot has added some great features to the game. You can chat with your teammates in the quest window. You can keep an eye on other teams' progress, and see how your team stacks up to the competition. You can also keep track of each of your team members' individual progress. sc-wish-station-team-chat.PNG|Team chat and progress sc-wish-station-friends-teams-score-list.PNG|Friends' team progress by BlackRoseShelli - 08:49, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Team Event